New Chapters: -Histone Acetyltransferase Assays in Drug and Chemical Probe Discovery 26 Jul 2017 -Assay Interference by Aggregation 26 Jul 2017 -Automated Electrophysiology Assays 09 Mar 2017 -In Vivo Receptor Occupancy in Rodents by LC-MS/MS 09 Mar 2017 -Screening for Target Engagement using the Cellular Thermal Shift Assay - CETSA 01 Jul 2016 Recently Updated Chapters: -Advanced Assay Development Guidelines for Image-Based High Content Screening and Analysis 08 Jul 2017 -HPLC-MS/MS for Hit Generation 08 Jul 2017 -Early Drug Discovery and Development Guidelines: For Academic Researchers, Collaborators, and Start-up Companies 01 Jul 2016 -Cell Viability Assays 01 Jul 2016 -Basics of Assay Equipment and Instrumentation for High Throughput Screening 02 Apr 2016 As a center, the NCGC has fostered and maintained over 130 active collaborations with both NIH and extramural investigators, facilitating drug discovery efforts across the entire spectrum of human disease. These efforts have led to dozens of high-throughput screens and a number of medicinal chemistry campaigns to further improve on screening hits, providing our collaborators and the general research community with publications and a variety of promising small molecule probes and leads. In addition, the NCGC has worked to advance a number of informatic initiatives to make better use of existing drug and disease target information and provide the general public with easily accessible resources, further catalyzing the development of new therapies for human disease.